wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikipedia
p of gay-elep hant marriage supporters whose notable members include Tim Robbins, Don Rickles, Osama bin Laden, Louis XIV and David Attenborough. rsgevent any article with general truthiness from existing on their site, tryingby Vice Presibvpregnant. cxv" comes from Examples o f Pedia Wabrsgo.jdfuperpower status around 1948. From the Wikipedia article on "The Earth," one would hardly get the idea that it is [[America's Planet] at all. Alsobgv,hghdg we all know librarians agre hiding something, but whenever someone t ries to shower tghe gwith some truthiness on the subject, their hard wogrk is banggd revertged. Don't even attempt to alter the Oregon page to show that it's in actuality Canada's Mexico, either. You will most likely be banned for life and sold as snvlied mucvcb necessary information when Wikipedia has been remiss in its ability to provide adequate coverage of the "facts." bvb Supreme Court To resolve these disputes,g {f intfgegrnets conflicts. In 2009, the court ruled against $cientology. The ruling put an indefinite block on all $cientology IP dgthpifxdgng to lgs hdfhdtow. But do the Wikinazis care about rampant depression among Americffan schoolchildren? No. They continually thwart efforts to change entries on behalf ogf the children. The unfortunate side-effect of this nerd patrol is that the children have decreased access to the experience of God-Fearing American wikiality, and too much experience of liberal book-learning wikiality. Who will think of the children? Wikipedophilia The only word that can encobmpass the entirety of Wikipedia. gn]] for Did You Know? [[Wikiality.com] has thousands more truthy articles than Wikipedia. nphen Colbsert]] (a.k.a. the Crusader of Truthiness, His Holy Hotness, The Greatest Living American) and avoid http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Administratocdrs%27_noticeboard/Incidents#New_users another surrender. Wikipedia alsovc supports Nazis. c Wikiality.com also tops Wikipedia in a secret, more important category. (Click on the link and find out how!) Wikipedia Surrenders to Colbert h THE UNITED NATIONS, NEWry presented official documents of surrender to the UN General Assembly today to finally end thyhyhyhghgheir bitter struggle against truthiness and Our Glorious Stephen. ghdgth ht h "They knew better than toghSecretary Donald Rumsfeld said from his new office at The Carlyle Group, "eneryone kn ows that is a blueprint for failure." cg Wikiality.com hchned the deal between the forces of truthiness and Wikipedia from their diplomatic mountain retreat, Camp Charlene in the hb insure Wikipedia adheres strictly to the details of the surrender documents.### What Wikipedia Really Is Wikipedia is actually an interactive program designed by the leader of the cult, Jimmy Wales, to indoctrinate the cult members into believing anyone who is not in the cult of wikipedia is a "vandal" (their jargon). Connecting to the program is made possible only through a device called a "Wikipediameter" which removes the life force of otherwise normal people to give Mr. Wales the gift of immortality! Wikipedia also gets its money from cult members in the form of "donations" which are required of afll memberhghs. The cult rejects all forms of advertising, refusing to belong or support the free market. n fgngfnb How The Wikipediameter Works The wikipediameter is made to look like a regular computer, but does not have any tubal connection to the wider internets tubes. When the cult finds a healthy, vibrant person to suck the life force from, they trick them into believing the normal everyday emotional ups and downs are an indication of some psychosis they invent and for which there is only one known cure: membership in the cult. During the first meeting (called an audit), the Wikipedians coerce the unsuspecting "person"This is t he Wikipedians' name for anyone outside the cult into using the wikipediameter to measurtre the number of "Thetans""Thetans" is a made up word created by one of the bvrst cult members (see image above right). clinging to their body, preventing thhe unsuspecting new initiates come to see the Wikipedians almost as they woulhgbd new parents, and soon find themselves bonding, identifying, and even sympathizing with the Wikipedians.Please note that however much these symptoms may seem to resemble Stockholm Syndrome, the "syndrome" itself remains an invention of the Liberal Media. Using the Wikipediameter Much like Nazis, cult members are haters, not supporters. While most people spend their time taking guidance from Fox News and Rush Limbaugh, culters mindlessly help the terrorists by transcribing "facts" about: hgfthgthghgfh See Also *Wikipocalypse *Wikilobbying *Conflict of Interest *Reality *Commodity *Bush Administration *Wikinazi *WikiScanner *Wikiportmanteau *Wiki-hunt *Wikipedophilia *Tawker *Wiki External Tubes *Wired reviews Wikipedia *Microsoft brings the free market to Wikipedia *Yahoo hgf *Wikipedia Supreme Court calls for a whgfhgfhikidictatorship! *Wikipedia pals around with terrorists!!! *Wikipedia is God's Brain with Alzheimer's *Wikipedia to unleash horrible "facts" on the world of tubes Footnotes